


a piece of heaven

by skippingsouls (purplejams)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Dates, Fluff, Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021, Loosely Canon Compliant, M/M, No Manga Spoilers, Sweet, Valentines, i hope this comes off as sweet, iwachan doesnt have to lose his shirt but i want him too, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana appears a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejams/pseuds/skippingsouls
Summary: Oikawa stares in awe as different shades of green reflect on his eyes. The whole scenery overwhelming his senses.Then it hits him.The view of tall and short trees cohabiting the greenery reminds him of a certain pair of irises he has grown to admire.“They’re the color of your eyes, Iwa-chan.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	a piece of heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JonJackTheBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/gifts).



> aaaaaaaaah this was a challenge to write but i enjoyed how it turned out. to my giftee, i hope you like it ><
> 
> also huge thanks to troye sivan's bloom and heaven, i would not be able to finish this fic without you two on repeat (*´∀`*)
> 
> disclaimer: i'm not familiar with the geography of japan, so the place depicted here is most likely fiction.

"Hey, Iwa-chan, got any plans this weekend?"

Oikawa cranes his neck from his own desk to Iwaizumi's, catching the latter in a sleeping position, dozing on top of his books.

He purses his lips as he nudges Iwaizumi on his side. "Iwa-chan, you're sleeping again?"

Iwaizumi grunts, turning his head to Oikawa's direction. "Duh."

He makes a face at that, then proceeds to poke him on the side again. "Wanna go somewhere this weekend?" He asks, more insisting this time.

"Where?" Iwaizumi, now with his eyes open.

"I don't know, you pick." The brunette was quick to respond.

Iwaizumi furrows his brows, "You're the one who's asking."

"Yeah, but I didn’t say I have a plan, Iwa-chan." He makes a face to Iwaizumi, "So grumpy." He whispered.

"Whatever. Sure."

His head was way too quick to turn to Iwaizumi, his eyes gleaming a little. "Where?"

Iwaizumi goes back to his sleep, head leaned against his arm on the table, books pushed aside. He sighs then mocks, "I don't know, you pick."

Oikawa almost tossed him a book with that.

"I don't know, Mattsun he says he wants to go somewhere, but I don't know... _where_." Iwaizumi breathes exasperatedly while staring at a blank calendar, his hand tapping on his thighs as it fidgets up and down. He eyes the upcoming weekend, the 14th of February.

Matsukawa is on the phone with him, called by Iwaizumi a few minutes ago when he’s close to grasping his roots just to come up with a plan.

"Then come up with something?" Matsukawa says without much thought.

"I know that, but I’m just lost, Mattsu—"

“Are you trying to impress Oikawa?” The voice of Makki enters his ears. _Ah, so they’re together right now._

He feels a sudden rush of embarrassment flushing his face, “What?”

"Aren’t you two together yet?” Matsukawa asks another, voice with a hint of mockery and humor. He is definitely having his fun right now, Iwaizumi thinks.

“We _are_ but I just didn’t realize that it would be so difficult. What if Oikawa doesn’t like it?”

Matsukawa snorts. Iwaizumi just sighs and fumbles with the tips of calendar pages. “Oikawa loves everything you do.” is what he said before hanging up, leaving Iwaizumi to ponder on his own thoughts.

_Oikawa loves everything I do._ He repeats.

He thinks about the latter for a moment and realizes it is when Oikawa is smiling that he falls more and more as if he could still fall deeper.

And every time Oikawa smiles, _he is proven right_.

On their way home from Seijoh the next day after, he starts by saying, “Ready for the weekend?”, to a carefree-walking Oikawa next to him, staring at the distance.

“Hmm?” He turns his head to Iwaizumi’s side, “What for?”

He stares, then hits Oikawa lightly at the back of his head.

“Dumbass, you’re the one who asked if we could go somewhere for Valentine's.”

Oikawa pats his head, muttering a soft _ouch_ which is undeniably _adorable_ for Iwaizumi, but Oikawa can’t know that. “Val—Valentines? Iwa-chan,” he pouts on purpose, “I didn’t take you for someone _this_ sweet.”

Iwaizumi, _almost_ grossed out (keyword: almost), briskly walks past him. “Nevermind.”

He hears abrupt footsteps chasing him, “Iwa-chaaaan,” Oikawa whines, “So you did come up with something. What is it? Where? Is it the sea? Iwa—”

“Oikawa, if you don’t shut your mouth, I’m ditching you,” He says without spite, then walks a little faster again.

The brunette chases, hand softly grabbing Iwaizumi on his sleeve. “So we’re going on a date right?”

Iwaizumi pauses, then stares at Oikawa’s hand on his arm, then to his eyes. He sees a glint of excitement, and maybe a little bit of nervousness. He raises his hand to ruffle Oikawa’s hair.

“Yeah.”

The weekend came and Oikawa is slightly more anxious than he expected. He’s standing in front of his dresser, struggling to pick what to wear for the day.

He grabs his phone and desperately dials Iwaizumi’s number.

“Hello—”

“Iwa-chan, can you tell me where we’re going? I don’t know what to wear.” He cuts off.

He hears a short silence on the other line, then a snicker.

“Does it matter?”

Oikawa scoffs, brushing his bangs away from his face. “Yes, it does, Iwa-chan so if you could just tell me please that would be—”

“Falls.”

_Falls?_

“Huh?”

“Hurry up and bring extra clothes.”

“Wait—” Before Oikawa could ask more, Iwaizumi hangs up.

He stood there unmoving for a few minutes, he tried to figure out what would be Iwaizumi’s plans a few days before, but the thought of visiting a waterfall never really crossed his mind. It sounds _so cheesy to be Iwa-chan’s idea._ He thinks.

But then again, there are often times where Iwaizumi’s small gestures appeals as _sweet_ to Oikawa. Like how just yesterday, Iwaizumi gave him milk bread on their way home, saying he bought too much and brought the extra. He _knows_ it wasn’t an extra, but he plays along. His smile unwavering as he mouths _thanks_ , and sees a hint of blush on Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

It was worth it all along.

So maybe, without a doubt, it is Iwaizumi’s idea.

On their way there, seated close to each other on a bus, Oikawa fishes out something from his pocket.

“Here, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi looks at his hands. The brunette is holding out a small, white box with a blue ribbon.

“What for?”

Oikawa blushes a little on Iwaizumi’s attempt of being _chill_ , “A gift.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Just take it, please,” Oikawa says, his voice obviously lined with embarrassment. Then he decides to take Iwaizumi’s hands himself, placing the box there.

“Don’t open it yet. Later, when we get home.” He adds, then goes back to facing front, trying to ignore Iwaizumi whose now dumbstruck looking down at his own hands.

He bites his lip, “Iwa-chan?”

“Huh? Oh yeah,” he proceeds to reply, putting the box on the small duffle bag he brought.

“Thank you, Oikawa.”

They both try to suppress their smiles, which ultimately looks stupid from a bystander’s viewpoint. It’s like they hadn’t spent a whole decade and more with each other, but you would think it’s almost _cute_ because love is supposed to surpass the length of time. And they’re such a perfect, _perfect_ example.

The ride goes for almost half and a quarter of an hour until they reach their destination. As they depart the bus, the view almost takes both of their breaths away. It’s a part of Sendai that has more nature preserves and is filled with trees. Oikawa stares in awe as different shades of green reflect on his eyes, the view is just as magnificent as he expected (or maybe even more). He absently grabs on Iwaizumi’s arm as he takes in the air. The whole scenery overwhelming his senses.

Then it hits him. 

The view of tall and short trees cohabiting the greenery reminds him of a certain pair of irises he has grown to admire.

“They’re the color of your eyes, Iwa-chan.”

There’s a bridge they could go to for taking pictures of the waterfall. The leaves and trees are not of the usual orange and yellow as they are advertised to appear in autumn, but the lush green color also perfectly frames the waters on a cool contrast of blue and green.

Oikawa takes a ton of selfies from there, switching from different angles with ease. Iwaizumi looks from a short distance, there’s something _lovely_ with the way Oikawa looks like a child right now, eyes filled with stars and cheeks of the color of cherries.

“Iwa-chan, let’s take a photo!”

He gets caught out of his thought, Oikawa pulling him to his side to take a picture. Oikawa places the camera in front of them and does a peace-sign. Iwaizumi sports a warm smile as he looks at the camera, before turning his gaze to Oikawa.

_Snap._

It’s on time like this that Iwaizumi could get lost on how _deep_ his feelings lie, and how, even if they have exclusively declared that they are together 4 months ago after a win against Karasuno, it still feels like a farfetched feeling to be able to hold his childhood friend, now _boyfriend_ , a lot closer.

“Oikawa,” he calls.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Oikawa looks at him for a while, then smiles wider. “Of course I do. You’re the best, Iwa-chan.”

The water was cold, just as the caretaker has mentioned to them as they hike up the falls. It was only February, and so the winter breeze still lingers around Miyagi. It makes sense, but Oikawa’s will to jump was much eager than the cold could prevail.

_“Let’s jump, Iwa-chan!”_ He says a few minutes ago. And before Iwaizumi could react, they have placed their bags on the lockers for rent and is now on the peak of the waterfalls.

The noise of the water currents is louder up there, but the view is _outstanding._ The falls is high enough to overlook the vast and rich nature of Miyagi. Oikawa takes the view quietly on a spot. Iwaizumi looks around and since it’s not the right season, there are only local visitors around.

Oikawa follows him after. They both hiked up their pants up to their knees and lose the layers they’ve been wearing to fight the cold. Oikawa is down to just his pants and a thin shirt. Iwaizumi decided to remove his.

They both feel the clash of the cold breeze against their skin, lingering there for a while enough to raise the hairs on their necks.

“It’s cold.” Iwaizumi states flatly.

He hears Oikawa’s laugh. “It is, Iwa-chan. I’m starting to think this was a bad idea.”

He snorts at that before glancing up at him, Oikawa’s smile and his hair flying in all directions.

And for some reason, that view was warm enough to put red in his cheeks.

“Well, we’re already here.”

They skipped stones towards the huge boulder placed in the middle of the falls, where they would jump. The stones were a little slippery, especially the wet ones. They stumbled over a few, brushing it off with laughs and giggles.

“What made you think visiting the waterfalls in winter is alright?!” He asks loudly in the middle of heavy breaths and loud splashes of water. They’ve reached the middle now, and the wind feels thinner and colder.

“I don’t know!” Iwaizumi pants, “I thought it was sweet.”

“It is sweet!” Oikawa answers, holding his hand out. “Before we freeze to death, Iwa-chan.”

That earned him another chuckle, “Yeah, well,”

They basked in their moment a little more, and now only their own heartbeats filling their ears as they stare down the falls, down the water, hand in hand.

As cheesy as it gets, their chests vibrates with a warmth that they have felt countless times before: when they shared a hug after winning games, when they played together as kids, and when Iwaizumi told Oikawa he likes him between a volleyball practice. Oikawa could recall the way Iwaizumi looks so nervous, and how he tried so hard to explain that it was because—

_“I don’t want to regret anything.”_ Iwaizumi mutters.

“Iwa-chan? Did you say something?”

He looks, “Nothing.”

If someone would tell Iwaizumi that at some point in his life, a certain person would flip his life over and give him the best of all things, Iwaizumi would snicker and say, _what a dream that would be._ But in the middle of a volleyball court stands that dream, in the form of Oikawa Tooru.

“Tooru,” he calls out.

_You were that dream._

“Yes?”

He dons the warmest smile. “On the count of three?”

He feels Oikawa’s grip on his hand tighten, “Okay.”

Three.

Two.

One.

They leap.

The weight of the cold water engulfs both of them as they reach the bottom. Their hands remained intertwined as they swim back to the surface.

Oikawa pops out with a gasp, smiling as he brushes the water away from his face. He feels the hand holding his let go. On the waters behind him, Iwaizumi approaches him from the back, engulfing him with his arms. His bare torso against Oikawa’s clothed one.

_It’s warm._ Oikawa feels, then he warps into it like a moth to a flame. He hummed softly, as the satisfaction of this simple yet intimate moment rushes to warm his senses numbed by the cold.

Iwaizumi plants a small kiss on Oikawa’s shoulder.

_“I like you too, Iwa-chan.”_

Iwaizumi could vividly replay that scene in his head, where he’s close to tears hearing those words come out of Oikawa’s lips. Like a dream come true. Like heaven to his senses.

“The water’s not gonna get any warmer, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, body slightly shivering against Iwaizumi’s.

“Yeah,” He laughs, “We should get out.”

Back on the ground, Oikawa calls out to him.

“Iwa-chan,”

“Yeah?”

“What were you thinking back there?” Oikawa asks.

He blinks, then answers. “You were hella bony.”

Oikawa makes an offended look, “What the hell, Iwa-chan?”

“Just... things.”

“What things?” Oikawa pushes further.

“Have I ever told you I love you?”

Oikawa puffs a little and smiles, “Now you do.”

On top of his bed, Iwaizumi opens the box. He sees a turquoise-colored cloth patch of the number 1. He flips it to its back and reads.

_A part of Tooru._

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! your kudos and comments are sincerely appreciated. ｡^‿^｡


End file.
